


Interruptions Don't Matter So Much Anymore

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [50]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> I have a prompt idea :) how about Ian and Mickey are fucking and one of the Gallaghers walks in but Mickey like doesn’t care</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions Don't Matter So Much Anymore

"Fuck Mick you look amazing…" Ian panted as he pounded into his boyfriend.

Mickey was splayed out under him with one leg up over his shoulder and his hair spiked up from where Ian’s hands had been running through it. He rolled his eyes and let out a groan that was half exasperation, half intense pleasure as Ian rolled his hips into him.

"Fuck off," he said, short of breath.

"What? You don’t like hearing how hot you look under me?" Ian said with a smirk.

"Don’t fucking care so long as you’re - _fuck_ , so long as you _holy fucking Jesus_ … would you stop hittin’ that spot right when I’m trying to make a point?” He said with an eyebrow raised. 

Ian sighed and stilled his hips. “I can stop all together, you want that?” He leant in to suck a mark into Mickey’s neck.

"Would you shut the fuck up and fuck me?" He said, using his leverage to push back, forcing Ian in and out of him.

Ian grunted and began to thrust his hips with increasing speed and Mickey let out a frantic laugh ad he threw his head back.

As they were both drawing nearer the door opened and Fiona walked in.

"Hey Ian you got any- holy fuck! Jesus Christ Ian!" She dropped the basket of laundry she was carrying and covered her eyes.

"Don't no one ever knock in this fucking house?" Mickey muttered as Ian pulled out and threw the blanket in front of any sensitive areas.

"Don't usually need to at two in the afternoon." She said.

"You need something Fiona?" Ian asked with his chest heaving.

Mickey just sighed, putting a hand behind his head and stretching out under the blanket.

"Just wondering if you had anything you wanted washed." She said, still shielding her eyes.

"Uh, no, I think I'm good." Ian said, smiling.

"Well then I'll... leave you to it." She muttered, gathering up the basket.

"Come back in a half hour though, you can wash the sheets." Mickey shrugged and Fiona scoffed.

"House rule; you stain 'em, You soak 'em. Can you hang a sock on the doorknob or something next time?" She said.

"So I'm supposed to hang a sock on the door but when you're banging Jimmy in the kitchen and one of us comes down to get juice that's cool without warning?" Ian raised an eyebrow and shot him a glance.

"Just don't let one of the kids walk in on you."

"Oh yeah, I bet the little one knows all too well what a sock on the door means." Mickey said impatiently.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Ian, tell your smart-ass boyfriend to keep it tucked away when the kids are here... and awake." She said as she left.

"Will do!" He called back.

"We ever going to fuck without someone walkin' in on us?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe, eventually."

"She would've left sooner if you'd just kept going."

Ian laughed. "This might surprise you but I don't really get off on fucking you with my sister watching."

"Wouldn't have been watching for long. Now you still good or do I have to warm you up again?" Mickey flicked his eyebrow and trapped his tongue between his teeth.

Ian grinned and ripped back the blanket, leaning in to kiss him once before grinding his hips against him. He parted Mickey's legs and Mickey pulled his mouth away.

"Both or none," he said as Ian went to lift his leg over his shoulder again. "I'm cramping like a mother-fucker after last time."

Ian just grinned again and hoisted them both up over his shoulders, pulling his hips back and lining up again.

"Nice choice," Mickey grinned and then let out a breathy moan as Ian slid himself back into him.

Interruptions don't matter so much anymore.


End file.
